


Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Confusion, Emotional Infidelity, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non ho una risposta da darti, Yuto” mormorò, vergognandosi di se stesso. “Non so dirti che oggi tornerò a casa, chiamerò Yuya e gli dirò che è tutto finito, perché non so se... se...”“Se vuoi farlo davvero”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono

**~ Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono ~**

Hikaru fissava Yuto, seduto dall’altra parte del tavolo.

Il più piccolo sorseggiava un caffè, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla tazza, non alzandoli mai su di lui.

Yaotome sospirò, incrociando le braccia sul petto e lasciandosi ricadere contro lo schienale della sedia, lievemente irritato per il modo di fare ritroso di Nakajima.

“Yutti?” lo chiamò, aspettandosi quantomeno che lo guardasse negli occhi.

“Che cosa vuoi?” rispose questi, lo sguardo ancora fisso sul caffè.

Hikaru si morse un labbro, ignorando il tono di voce che l’altro aveva usato.

“Voglio solo sapere che cos’hai che non va, Yuto. È da giorni che non facciamo altro che litigare, e quando ti chiedo che cosa non vada tu mi rispondi che non c’è niente, che stai bene e che non ci sono problemi, mentre invece vai in giro con un’aria depressa che...” Hikaru si morse un labbro, sospirando. “Che non è da te. E che non mi piace” concluse, con una scrollata di spalle.

Nakajima alzò un sopracciglio, sarcastico, finalmente alzando la testa in sua direzione.

“Davvero credi che ci sia qualcosa che non va, Hikka?” disse, calmo. “Non puoi chiedermelo seriamente” aggiunse, scuotendo la testa in segno di incredulità.

Il più grande prese a torturarsi il labbro inferiore con le unghie, sovrappensiero.

Aveva ragione; se non ne era certo, poteva almeno immaginare che cosa ci fosse in lui che non andava.

Non gli piaceva immaginarlo, non gli piaceva parlarne, ma non poteva nemmeno ignorarlo, non a questo punto.

“Yu, ti ho detto decine di volte che...”

“Che cosa mi hai detto?” lo interruppe il più piccolo. “Ah, già. Mi hai detto che con Yuya è solo sesso, che non significa niente, che lo lascerai e io e te potremo stare insieme come ci pare e piace. Sì, Hikka, me lo ricordo alla perfezione il tuo discorso. Come potrei non farlo, me l’hai ripetuto infinite volte” disse, incrociando le braccia sul petto, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Però siamo ancora qui mi pare, no?” domandò poi, e Yaotome si agitò sulla sedia, a disagio.

Che cosa poteva dirgli, in fondo?

Non avrebbe osato dargli torto e dirgli che era un visionario, che le cose fra loro andavano benissimo, e ripetergli ancora una volta che avrebbe lasciato Yuya presto, perché si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto sarebbe sembrato poco più che una presa in giro da parte sua.

“Hai ragione” mormorò al più piccolo, tenendo lo sguardo chino sul tavolo. “Hai ragione Yuto, ma cerca di capirmi quando ti dico che non è semplice. Io...”

“Provi qualcosa per Yuya?” domandò l’altro, diretto. “E dimmi la verità per favore, perché se siamo in questa situazione è a causa dei tuoi segreti e dei tuoi silenzi, Hikaru. Perché non sei mai stato chiaro con me e tantomeno lo sei stato con Yuya, io...” sospirò, improvvisamente a disagio. “Lo sai quello che provo. Ma non sono disposto ad aspettarti in eterno solo perché tu continui a promettermi qualcosa che non accadrà mai.” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

Yaotome rimase in silenzio, per quanto anche da solo si rendesse conto del fatto che fosse la cosa più sbagliata da fare in tale frangente.

Non aveva nessuna certezza da offrirgli.

Quando aveva cominciato ad andare a letto con Yuya l’aveva fatto con la sicurezza che loro due fossero amici e basta, che si potessero divertire a passare il tempo insieme, e che per lui non avrebbe mai sentito niente di più profondo.

Quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Yuto invece, era partito da un punto completamente opposto; pensava di amarlo, sebbene non gliel’avesse mai detto, rimanendo in silenzio quando era invece il più piccolo a farlo.

Pensava di amarlo, ma per qualche ragione non sembrava essere in grado di andare oltre quello che c’era stato con Yuya.

“Non ho una risposta da darti, Yuto” mormorò, vergognandosi di se stesso. “Non so dirti che oggi tornerò a casa, chiamerò Yuya e gli dirò che è tutto finito, perché non so se... se...”

“Se vuoi farlo davvero” concluse Nakajima al posto suo.

Bevve l’ultimo sorso di caffè, alzandosi dal tavolo e passandosi le mani davanti al viso, come se fosse improvvisamente stanco.

Hikaru gli andò di fianco, procedendo in modo esitante, quasi avesse paura di una sua reazione.

“Vorrei poterti offrire qualcosa di più” disse solo, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani, non perdendosi nemmeno una delle espressioni del più piccolo, cercando di capire a cosa stesse pensando.

“Non è che io voglia molto di più, Hikka. Avrei... avrei solo voluto che tu fossi stato chiaro fin dall’inizio, che mi avessi detto le cose per come realmente stavano fra noi. Perché è stato inutile mentirmi a questo punto, no? Avresti dovuto dirmi che non provavi niente per me, e ne hai avuto l’occasione in tutte le maledette volte in cui ti ho detto che ti amavo” sibilò, il respiro troppo veloce e il viso arrossato. “Avrei voluto che non mi lasciassi credere la cosa sbagliata, tutto qui.”

Hikaru si sentì prendere da una sorta di panico, come se avesse compreso solo in quel momento quale direzione stesse prendendo la conversazione.

“Io non ti ho lasciato credere la cosa sbagliata, Yutti. Io ti...”

“Non dirlo!”

Nakajima aveva alzato la voce, fermandolo appena in tempo, e il più grande seppe che non c’era rimasto più nulla da fare.

“Non dire che mi ami. Non mi fare più male di così” mormorò poi, più tranquillo di prima, quasi rassegnato.

Hikaru annuì lentamente, rimanendo poi a guardarlo mentre se ne andava, senza dire nemmeno una parola.

Avrebbe voluto fermarlo, dirgli che per lui quelle parole significavano davvero qualcosa, ma lui per primo non sapeva se sarebbe stata una bugia o meno.

Se l’avesse detto in un altro momento, in un altro contesto, probabilmente le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso; ma aveva perso la sua occasione, e ora qualsiasi cosa avesse potuto dirgli sarebbe sembrata come fasulla, e lui non avrebbe corso il rischio di lasciarsi odiare più di quanto Yuto già non facesse.

Il tempo per lui era stato ladro di cose mai dette, e quel ‘ti amo’ che forse non era neanche vero non gli sarebbe stato più reso, non ora che Yuto si era detto stanco di aspettare.

Hikaru si avviò con passo strascicato verso casa, sentendosi come se avesse improvvisamente perso tutto.

Non c’era il pensiero di Yuya a farlo sentire meglio, nonostante tutto.

L’aver perso Yuto, a conti fatti, non era paragonabile con nulla che ancora possedesse.


End file.
